Moon Walkers
by PrettyInPnk
Summary: I like to think that at some point in my life I had control. At some point I had the power to dictate the decisions that directly influenced me. That all changed at fourteen when I moved to Forks, Florida to live with my mother, Renee.


Control is a very dangerous thing. Those who don't have it, crave it. Those who have it either don't realize the influence they have, or abuse it. There are some who kill for it, and some to try to hold on to it so tight that eventually all they are grasping are wisps of the power they use to have.

I like to think that at some point in my life I had control. At some point I had the power to dictate the decisions that directly influenced me. That all changed at fourteen when I moved to Forks, Florida to live with my mother, Renee.

The Renee I remembered was a free spirit with complete control of her life. Some might even say she was a hippie. She liked to wear bright color and clothing that flowed. She said she liked the way the fabric moved with her, it made her feel like the clothing was alive and free. I remember her having a phenomenal garden, which wasn't easy to maintain in Phoenix. Sometimes late at night she would wake me, and then we would spend the night outside catching fireflies, dancing while she played her ukulele. When I was seven my dad came for one of his monthly visit he found my mother's marijuana plant. The next thing I knew I was on the first flight to Chicago.

When I was fifteen Charlie, my dad, go a new job as Chief of Police in Chicago and decided it was time for me to reunite with Renee. Which was fine with me, what rebellious fifteen year old doesn't want to spend time with their hippie, pot growing mother? The fact that she had remarried didn't register much to me, I assumed he was just as free spirited as my loopy mother.

I was wrong.

The women that came to pick me up from the airport was the polar opposite of the women I knew. She was skinnier and tanner than I remember, and wearing a form fitting sleeveless black dress with black patent pumps. She completed the outfit with a pearl necklace and earring, a Fendi purse, and designer shades. Who was this woman?

The imposter immediately pulled me in for a hug then held me at arm's length, examining me. I examined her as well, she looked younger. She had obviously had some work down. This was also time I had ever seen her wear makeup.

"Oh honey, what are you wearing?" I look down at my black vans, ripped jeans, baggy band tee shirt.

"Umm… Clothes?" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well bless your heart, living with Charlie must have left you lacking in the fashion department." She twirls me around. "Oh, this won't do at all."

I nervously fiddle with the hem of my shirt. I mean I didn't think I looked that bad. I was comfortable. Charlie never said anything about how I dressed; in fact, he frequently told me I was beautiful, it's possible his opinion is biased. However, Renee seemed to have no problem with pointing the areas she deemed inadequate.

"Well, it's decided. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Her high pitch shrill caused me to cover my ears.

"Mom, I hate shopping. Can we just go to your house?"

"Isabella, we can't introduce you to the town dressed like that. What would people think?" She flashed me a blinding smile. "Now, be a dear and get in the car. Henry has your bags." Sure enough a man in a black suit and aviator is loading my luggage into the trunk of a black Bentley.

"Oh… I can do it." I attempt to grab a bag from Harry, but Renee slaps my hand away.

"Honey, it's his job. Isn't that right Henry?" Renee flashed another megawatt smile.

"It's Harry ma'am."

"Whatever." Renee swatted her hand through the air, dismissing the subject. "Isabella and I are going shopping. Take us to the mall."

"Yes ma'am." Mom motioned to the door signaling Harry to open it.

"Well? Are you going to get the door for me and my daughter?"

"Of course ma'am" Harry opens the door and puts out a hand to help my mother and me inside then escorted us to the mall.

* * *

**I've had this story in my head for awhile so I posted a little bit of the background to get some viewer input. **

**If I continue the story it will be loosely based on the television series Sons of Anarchy. And by loosely I mean very loosely. The only characters that I'm taking from the TV series as influence for my own characters are Jax Teller and Gemma Teller. However, the whole story will probably Bella's point of view, and she will be in high school. This particular entry is just some background on Bella.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**P.S. the title will most likely be the name of Edward's 'gang'. Moon, because someone of the members were werewolves in the Twilight series, and walkers because vampires were frequently referred to as Night Walkers.**


End file.
